631: Sasuke Uchiha y el Movimiento 132
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: —Debí dejarle el puesto a Naruto —berreó Sasuke muy deprimido. Vaso de whisky en la mano y cara enterrada en un brazo. Sakura le dio un par de palmaditas para animarle. El niño Uchiha debe aprender que los puestos de Hokage no se roban y menos a cierto niño naranja con muchos fans a su lado.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Post manga. **

**Advertencias: Esto es una babosada. Spoilers capítulo **manga** 631. Menciones al movimiento mexicano Yo Soy 132. No es una burla a ellos, solamente se les parodia.**

**Nota: One-shot 4 de la serie "631" (al principio existía una cronología con estos numeritos, ya no xD). **

* * *

**631: SASUKE UCHIHA Y EL MOVIMIENTO 132**

_Capítulo Único_

—Debí dejarle el puesto a Naruto —berreó Sasuke muy deprimido. Vaso de whisky en la mano y cara enterrada en un brazo. Joder, eso de tener el poder ni siquiera era tan divertido. Tenía que cuidar su imagen pública porque la prensa quería hacerlo papilla al primer error que cometiera, lo cual le dejaba pocas horas de diversión (por diversión Sasuke entendía torturar mentalmente a sus subordinados, usar el sombrero Hokage como blanco para su recién comprado paquete de dardos y mandar todos sus nuevos y flamantes sirvientes también apodados "aldeanos" —a hacer cada puta cosa que se le pasara por la mente. Así fuera comprar más papel higiénico para el baño—). Sakura le dio un par de palmaditas para animarle. No. No funcionó. No le animaron ni nada—. ¡Naruuuto! —llamó—. ¡Naruuuto! —y siguió diciendo eso por los próximos cuatro minutos.

Sakura sacó un par de billetes de su cartera y pagó al cantinero. Sasuke estaba oficialmente borracho y no había quien lo aguantara cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Ni ella, que aspiraba a convertirse en primera dama.

—Levanta —ordenó, pero ella ya sabía que Sasuke no iba a hacer caso. Solamente quería sentirse poderosa por un momento. Ella nunca le ordenaría nada a Sasuke. Dios no lo quisiera. Ella le amaba más que a su protector de la Hoja. Y también le tenía cierta cantidad de miedo insano cuando se molestaba con ella.

Haciendo gala de su súper fuerza, Sakura se echó a Sasuke como costal. Joder, o ella era extremadamente fuerte o Sasuke no estaba comiendo bien. Pesaba menos que Ino. E Ino pesaba poquísimo. No, no poquísimo, lo que le seguía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Sasuke? Pero, vale, que ella ya sabía que le estaba pasando. Todo eso de ser Hokage se le estaba yendo de las manos. Venga, que había subido al poder casi casi por poder de dictadura. O sea, el chico había creado una religión evangelizadora de emos vengadores. Más de medio pueblo se había unido a ella convirtiéndola en un éxito inmediato, sin embargo, siempre existían los disidentes. Y esos disidentes eran partidarios del solecito naranja: Naruto.

Lo que era peor, Naruto no tenía una secta tras de sí, pero tenía un poder de evangelización mayor que Sasuke, así que estaba ganando simpatizantes día a día y eso le ponía las cosas difíciles al nene Uchiha que, por más Hokage que fuera ya, la cosa se estaba poniendo medio violenta.

Nada más añadir a ese movimiento de gente entusiasta denominado el "Yo Soy 132" (si los insultaba Sakura siquiera en su mente nunca llegaría a ser primera dama, joder) con bigotes de gato pintados en las mejillas, pelucas rubias o cabello lleno de agua oxigenada y playeras naranjas. Sí, si ya sabemos a quién están haciéndole honor, ni siquiera tenemos que mencionar su nombre, pero lo diremos para añadirle más líneas a la historia: Naruto.

El nombre les venía del día en que Naruto dio su discurso de por qué Sasuke no debería ser Hokage y él sí. Había tomado lista a los presentes y el número ciento treinta y dos no se había presentado. Luego un montón de personas que querían asiento dijeron que ellos eran el ciento treinta y dos, y así. La verdad, nada poético detrás del nombramiento.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke su nombre entre el hipo provocado por el alcohol. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando—. Te quieeeero.

Hombre, que ella también lo quería, pero le gustaría que le dijera eso cuando estaba sobrio. Así que Sasuke borracho se quedaría con ganas de que le contestara.

—Tú sieeempre estás ahí para mí. ¡Naruto quería cortarme las piernas! ¿Por qué la gente quiere poner de Hokage a un hombre que quiere cortarme las piernas? ¡Eso es salvaje!

—Estás muy borracho, Sasuke. Muy borracho.

—Por eso te saludé a ti primero cuando llegué a la guerra contra Madara —dijo felizmente, restregando la mejilla en la espalda de ella—. Porque tú me quieres más que él. Y no me quieres quitar el puesto.

—Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, Sasuke —le contestó ella solo por decir. Sasuke ebrio no parecía Sasuke. Sacaba al niño interior que nunca dejó salir.

—Oye, Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¿Por qué estás tan plana? —y dicho esto, le tocó el trasero con ambas manos—. Tienes buenas piernas, pero nada de culo. Ni tetas. ¿De verdad eres mujer?

Y justo antes del momento en que Sakura decidiera lanzar a Sasuke al suelo por cabrón descarado, el flash de una cámara los cegó.

Mierda. Seguro que los 132 ya tendrían el titular del periódico del siguiente día.

"_Hokage viola a civil en plena calle. ¿Es a él a quien prefieres como Hokage? Di sí al bando Naranja: aléjate de los emos"._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Me ha quedado bastante más soso éste que los demás, pero se ha transmitido la idea original, aunque con menos humor.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
